fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czeluście Szaleństwa
UWAGA! Przed zapoznaniem się z treścią tego opowiadania, należy wpierw zapoznać się z jego poprzednikami. Prolog ''- Rusz się, do diabła!'' ''- Daj mi chwilę!'' Drugi z nich nadal zbierał informację z maszyny na swój przenośnik. Jego ręce całe się trzęsły, a on sam ledwo mógł ustać na nogach. zakończone! Natychmiastowo wyciągnął kartę i zakrył ją w dłoni, zaciskając rękę w pięść. Nagle kolejny ryk rozbrzmiał w jego uszach. Z nagłego zaskoczenia upuścił on kartę. ''- Niech to diabli!'' Nośnik uderzył głuchym dźwiękiem o taflę wody. Zdenerwowany i rozdrażniony zaczął grzebać po dnie wody, szukając cennego przedmiotu. Nagle poczuł przepływ prądu. Szybko odczytał sytuację i chwycił w swoją dłoń naelektryzowany obiekt. Nagle odczuł kolejne ukłucie po rękach. W jednym momencie wyciągnął z kieszeni dziwne urządzenie i pozbył się napięcia elektrycznego. Następny wrzask. Oni się zbliżali. ''- Chodź!'' Zawołany spojrzał na swojego towarzysza i chciał podbiec do niego, ale coś chwyciło go za nogę. Gdy spojrzał za siebie, zauważył ciemne, zniszczone ramię, miażdżące jego kończynę, i przerażające, czerwone ślepa, tkwiące pod wodą. Wtem nagły ruch ramienia zgniótł jego nogę. Krzyk bólu, wydający się z gardła ofiary, zagłuszył ryki bestii, zbliżających się do tego pomieszczenia. ''- Dhohre, pomóż mi, stary!'' Nazwany tym imieniem mężczyzna z przerażeniem w oczach patrzył jak potwór sięga wyżej po ciele jego kompana i dalej miażdży jego nogę. Dhohre zaczął ciężej oddychać, a jego ramiona poczęły się nienaturalnie trząść. ''- N-n-nie mogę! Muszę uciekać! Uciekać!'' Dhohre chciał odwrócił się do drzwi, otworzyć je i uciekać, ale uprzedził go kolejny, przepełniony grozą wypadek. Gdy miał zamiar już się odwrócić, ciemne ramiona przebiły drzwi i wbiły swoje pazury w ciało przerażonego wędrownika. Strach wzrósł w jego oczach, kiedy jedna z dłoni chwyciła go za głowę. Jego szczęka zaczęła drżeć, aż w końcu postanowił on dać upust swoim emocjom i głośno krzyknął. Wraz z akompaniamentem ryków przeraźliwych stworów, krzyki strachu i rozpaczy rozbrzmiały echem po korytarzu. ---- ''- Wiesz może na czym polega szaleństwo? Polega ono na odmienności, oryginalności. Nie ma szaleństwa bez wiedzy. Nie ma szaleństwa bez rozumu. Wszyscy uważają, że bycie szalonym oznacza to samo, co bycie spaczonym. Gdy to jedna osoba jest "spaczona", inni nazywają to szaleństwem, jednak gdy dotyczy to wielu, nazywają to "kulturą", "religią". Jednak niektórzy przesadzają z tą odmiennością, popadają w skrajność. Upadają na samo dno, w otchłań szaleństwa. Tam, gdzie nie ma wyjścia. Dlaczego tak jest? Dlaczego tak musi być? Kiedyś szaleństwo było rzadkie, i miało jakieś znaczenie, teraz każdy jest szaleńcem. Nawet ty i ja.'' ''- Dlaczego uważasz, że jestem szalony?'' ''- To proste. Inaczej by cię tu nie było...'' Rozdział I Nie trudno upaść. Trudno się podnieść i ustać o własnych siłach. Kolejny ryk bestii automatycznie sprawił, że Tenebris przyśpieszył. Biegnąc przed siebie, czasami się potykając i uderzając o taflę kałuży, Toa nie miał zielonego pojęcia co się działo. Jeszcze niedawno znajdował się na plaży, walcząc z dziwną nieznajomą i jej podopiecznymi, teraz uciekał przed rykami i ich właścicielami, jak jakaś zwierzyna, umykająca przed myśliwymi. Wszędzie wokoło woda i ciemność. Wrzaski bestii przyprawiały go o dreszcze, ale również dodawały mu energii do ucieczki. Nagle zauważył przewalony filar, za którym znajdowała się ciasna powierzchnia. Tenar zauważył w tym szansę do zgubienia tych stworzeń. Szybko odskoczył w bok i schował się za kamienną kolumną. Wtem ryki stały się głośniejsze. "Zbliżają się", pomyślał. Z ciekawości, Tenebris spoglądnął ukradkiem zza filaru, aby zobaczyć omijające go z niesamowitą prędkością stwory, skryte w szatach ciemności, głośno ryczące. Toa postanowił się nie wychylać, dopóki nie oddalą się na tyle, aby szybko nie wrócić. Gdy wrzaski zniknęły wraz z bestiami, Tenar wyszedł zza kolumny, usiadł na ziemi i odetchnął z ulgą, jakby przez cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech. - Rany, co tu się dzieje na Karzahniego? Muszę się stąd wydostać. Tenebris spojrzał w górę. Nie zauważył nic oprócz ciemnego, mętnego sufitu, który sprawiał wrażenie zawalającego się. Żadnej dziury. Żadnej drogi ucieczki. - Tylko którędy? Odruchowo zaczął maczać palce w kałuży i kręcąc nimi, tworząc coś na wzór malutkich wirków. Tenar począł rozmyślać nad ucieczką z tego ciemnego piekła. Z zadumy wyrwało go dziwne uczucie. Podczas mieszania wody poczuł jak coś dotyka jego dłoni. Gdy spojrzał na to coś, z przerażenia cofnął się w tył. Były to przepołowione, wysuszone zwłoki. Tkanka w okolicach pasa była rozerwana, a wycięcia sięgały aż do dołu klatki piersiowej. Zakrzepnięta krew zakrywała jego skórę, a otwarte oczy, skierowane, ale nie patrzące, w górę, sprawiały wrażenie przerażającej świetności. Toa siedział tak jeszcze w osłupieniu i szoku przez moment, jednak po chwili uspokoił się, wstał i delikatnie kopnął trupa w łeb. Jednak, jak można było się spodziewać, ten w żaden sposób nie zareagował. - Ten nie wstanie. Dobra, czas iść. Toa odwrócił się i raz kolejny odetchnął. Przeszedł kilka kroków, jednak po chwili stanął w miejscu i zaczął się nerwowo obracać. - Zaraz! Gdzie ja mam niby iść?! Tenebris w ogóle nie znał tego miejsca, i wątpił, aby kiedykolwiek będzie mógł je jakkolwiek poznać. To sprawiało, że czuł się zagubiony, samotny jak palec. I choć przez długi czas tak było, to jednak wolał on być w zupełnie innym miejscu. Bo choć czuł się sam, sam nie był. Były tutaj jeszcze te stwory, których nie chciałby spotkać ani razu. Ale obawiał się, że to zaledwie kwestia czasu. Toa zamknął oczy w zamyśleniu. Minęło kilka minut, zanim je znowu otworzył. - Niech się dzieje co chce. A po tych słowach otuchy Tenar chwycił w dłoń swoją broń i żwawym krokiem pomknął w ciemny korytarz, w którym czekały na niego kolejne niebezpieczeństwa. A on wiedział o tym i był gotowy na napaść ze strony wszystkiego wokół niego, nieważne czy żyło, czy nie. Bo Tenebrisowi zdawało się, że to prawo tutaj nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Nie mylił się. ---- Toa przemierzał spokojnym, ale ostrożnym krokiem ciemne korytarze. Panująca tu wilgoć była nie do zniesienia, a zapach zgnilizny był tak intensywny, że kręciło mu się w głowie. Tenebris rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek innego, ale wszędzie widział praktycznie to samo - ciemność. Wszechobecny mrok zaczął go dobijać i Tenar marzył o zobaczeniu chociaż smugi światła, przedzierającej się z sufitu. Niestety, jego marzenie nie spełniało się już przed długi czas, i Toa dalej podróżował w ciemności. Był bardzo nerwowy, temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć, a ciągle powtarzające się odgłosy kapania z sufitu na podłogę pogłębiały tą nerwowość. Tenebrisowi zdawało się, że traci zmysły i zaraz popadnie w depresję. Korytarze wydawały się takie długie i odległe, jakby nie miały końca, a cienie sprawiały wrażenie obejmujących go, czyhających na jego życie. Toa instynktownie zaczął je "odpychać" ręką, ale to nic nie dawało. Po chwili stanął, a zaraz po tym uderzył się w twarz. "Co ty robisz? Zaraz oszalejesz, uspokój się", pokrzepiał się w duchu. Ale to nie wydawało się mieć żadnych skutków. Tenebris dalej nerwowo się rozglądał, to odwracając się do tyłu, czy aby go nikt nie śledzi, to patrząc w górę, czy aby sufit się nie zawala, albo w dół, czy aby to podłoga nie zaczyna się rozpadać pod jego nogami. Natychmiastowo jego puls przyśpieszył, a Toa zaczął łapczywie czerpać powietrze, jakby się dusił. Upadł na kolana. Nie miał sił. I nie chodziło tu o siłę fizyczną, ale psychiczną. Jego mózg już tego nie wytrzymywał. Czuł się, jakby podłoga ciągle się poruszała, a on szedł w drugą stronę. "Spokojnie, spokojnie. Dasz radę" Tenar głęboko odetchnął, po czym wstał i ruszył dalej. Gdy tak wciąż szedł, jego uwagę przykuł dziwny, owalny przycisk na ścianie. Toa zastanowił się chwilę i po namyślę wcisnął go. Nagle na suficie pojawiło się kilka źródeł czerwonego światła, które trochę polepszyły widoczność. Mimo, że blask nie był jakoś specjalnie silny, Tenebris zasłonił ramieniem oczy, najwidoczniej przyzwyczaił się do ciemności. Nie minęła chwila kiedy opuścił rękę i spojrzał przed siebie. Cały korytarz pokryła czerwona poświata, która co pewien czas znikała w niektórych rejonach. Najwidoczniej lampy zamieszczone na suficie co moment wyłączały się i włączały z powrotem. Toa jednak wolał to od otaczającej zewsząd ciemności. Spokojniejszy już w duchu, raz jeszcze zaczął stawiać kolejne kroki. ---- Tenebris próbował otworzyć drzwi, jednak te twardo pozostawały zamknięte. Podobnie jak wszystkie poprzednie. Toa jedynie westchnął i ruszył dalej. Lampy nadal oświecały korytarz, za co Tenar był im bardzo wdzięczny. Dzięki temu czuł się bezpiecznej, aniżeli spowity w cieniach. Gdy tak o tym rozmyślał, z zadumy wyrwał go pewien widok. Otóż w oddali zauważył kolejne drzwi, które dawały koniec korytarzowi, albo prowadziły do jego kolejnej części. Tak czy inaczej, Toa zauważył, że były one lekko uchylone i, co za tym idzie, otwarte. Tenebris uśmiechnął się, a jego twarz, skryta za maską, wyrażała ulgę. Spokojnym krokiem zaczął mknąć ku drzwiom. "Nareszcie, coś innego niż ten przeklęty korytarz", stwierdził w myślach. Gdy tak zbliżał się do drzwi, zauważył coś, leżącego przy prawej ścianie. Były to zwłoki. Toa rozpoznał w nich Skakdiego. Truposz musiał leżeć tu już przez długi okres, gdyż jego ciało było zniszczone i w wielu obszarach pozbawione pancerza, skóry i mięśni. Jego lewa górna część głowy była oderwana od reszty, wraz z lewym okiem. Nieboszczyk "siedział" przy ścianie na polu zakrzepniętej, zgniłej krwi. Jego krwi. Gdy tak Toa przyjrzał się jego twarzy, zauważył na niej ślad przerażenia i grozy. Najprawdopodobniej dorwały go te stwory. Tenebris zamknął oczy, po czym wstał z pozycji przysiadłej i odwrócił się, chcąc iść dalej. Powstrzymał go nagły uścisk w prawej kostce. Gdy odwrócił się zaskoczony, zauważył, jak trup Zakazianina ściska jego nogę, wydając przy tym chrapliwe odgłosy i warknięcia. Zaskoczenie Toa szybko przemieniło się w strach, gdy ożywione zwłoki naskoczyły na niego. Tenar upadł, a za nim truposz. Tenebris złapał stwora za barki i starał się go zrzucić, ten jednak, machając gwałtownie rękoma, nie miał zamiaru zejść z niego tak łatwo. Pazury lewej dłoni rozerwały pancerz na prawym barku Toa, a z rany trysnęła krew. Tenebris syknął z bólu, a gdy prawe ramię opadło instynktownie po dawce cierpienia, Toa użył lewej dłoni, złapał bestię za twarz i kontynuował próbę zepchnięcia jej z siebie. To coś jedynie warczało dalej, a w oczach tego czegoś można było ujrzeć szaleństwo, obłęd. I żądzę krwi. Przerażony Tenar nerwowo zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu czegoś do pozbycia się trupa. Wtem po swojej prawicy zauważył niewielki kawałek metalu, z ostrym zakończeniem na końcu. Tenebris sięgnął po niego i gwałtownie chwycił go w swoją prawą dłoń, po czym wbił obiekt pod pachę potwora. Stwór wrzasnął z bólu, ale szybko powrócił do próby zabicia swojej ofiary. Toa sprężył mięśnie, po czym dopchał fragment metalu w głąb pachy nieboszczyka. To również nie zrobiło większego wrażenia na umarlaku. Tenar pod wpływem pchnął metal dalej, a jego ostry koniec wyszedł barkiem bestii. Nie przerywając, Tenebris przepchnął odłamek dalej, odrywając lewe ramię umarłego od reszty ciała. Potwór wrzasnął o wiele głośniej, ale nadal nie ustępował. Toa więc natychmiastowo wbił fragment metalu w szyję truposza, po czym pchnął ją jeszcze głębiej. Nacisk bestii osłabł, co zaatakowany natychmiastowo wykorzystał i zepchnął ścierwo ze swojego ciała. Potwór jednak nadal dychał. Umarlak chciał powtórzyć atak, ale Toa chwycił go za głowę odwrócił i uderzył nią w ścianę. Tenar usłyszał dźwięk łamanych kości, pomimo tego stwór dalej warczał. Toa, pod wpływem nerwów, uderzył jego twarzą w ścianę znowu, i znowu, i znowu. Gdy ożywione zwłoki Skakdiego przestały wydawać z siebie głos, Toa natychmiastowo puścił je, a one osunęły się na podłogę. Tenebris odsunął się gwałtownie i uderzył o drugą ścianę. W jego oczach malował się strach i groza. Nie mając siły ustać, Toa upadł do pozycji siedzącej i podparł się o ścianę, po czym spojrzał na ten obraz, który sam stworzył. Plama zgniłej krwi zaczęła spływać po ścianie, a trup bezwładnie leżał na ziemi. Odszedł. Na zawsze. - C-c-c-co ja zrobiłem? Tenebris był przerażony. Nigdy nie zabijał z takim okrucieństwem, nie, w ogóle rzadko się zdarzało, aby kogokolwiek lub cokolwiek zabijał. Nawet jeśli to było takie ścierwo jak to coś. Chociaż, w sumie, nie spotkał nigdy czegoś takiego. Jednak nadal... Toa powoli zbliżał się na czworaka do zwłok i spojrzał na nie. Z rany po utracie ręki i tej na szyi nie tryskała żadna krew, zapewne w tamtych miejscach już wyschła, i została tylko w głowie, w okolicach mózgu. Tenar spojrzał na swoje dłonie, na których spoczywała krew tego potwora. "Uspokój się. I tak już nie żył, nie mógł czuć bólu... prawda?" Tak starał się pokrzepiać w duchu, ale nadal nieprzyjemne uczucie kuło jego serce. Tenebris zastanawiał się, czy nie spojrzeć na jego twarz, ale po namyśle stwierdził, że nie mógłby znieść tego widoku, po tym, co z nią zrobił. "Nic z tym już nie zrobię. Zostaw go", mówił do siebie w głowie. Toa wstał, otrzepał się z kurzu, zrobił kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów, po czym począł znowu iść w kierunku drzwi. Jednak stanął, gdy usłyszał ryki. Przerażony, spojrzał w tył, aby zobaczyć jak kolejne stwory biegną w jego kierunku. Tyle wystarczyło, aby Toa zaczął biec. Chwycił Ciszę z ziemi i szybko pomknął ku drzwiom. Odgłosy naruszania tafli wody łączyły się z wrzaskami i nagłymi krokami bestii, tworząc nieprzyjemną muzykę grozy. Gdy Toa stanął przy drzwiach, jednym zgrabnym ruchem ruszył drzwiami, na tyle, aby mógł się zmieścić w powstałej wywrze. Gdy już tylko znalazł się po drugiej stronie, natychmiast chwycił uchwyt i zamknął wrota, po czym wsunął za ów uchwyt Ciszę. "To powinno ich zatrzymać." Tenebris miał rację. Stwory nie mogły znaleźć sposobu, aby otworzyć te drzwi, choć nadal gwałtownie starały się dobić do swojej zwierzyny. Niedługo jednak wrzaski ustały, co oznaczało, że bestie dały za wygraną. Toa przetarł czoło, a z jego ust dało się słyszeć krótkie "Uff". Wtem zauważył, że woda tutaj sięga mu do kostek, a delikatne światło otaczało to pomieszczenie. Natychmiastowo się odwrócił, aby zobaczyć gdzie jest. A to co zauważył, zaskoczyło go niesamowicie. -Co to za miejsce? Rozdział II Tam gdzie światło nie dociera, cień znajdzie swój przyczółek. Toa rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu. Różniło się od tych poprzednich. Ogólny wystrój był niesamowity, oryginalny, lecz przyprawiał o dreszcze. Tenebris zauważył po prawej dwa stoły z różnymi probówkami i innymi przyrządami chemicznymi. Wiele z nich było rozbitych i pływało po tafli zabrudzonej wody. Tenar rozpoznał w tym miejscu laboratorium. Po lewej natomiast zauważył dziwną maszynę. Instynktownie zbliżył się do niej, mimo wrażenia, jakby go ktoś obserwował. Tenebris przyjrzał się terminalowi. Zauważył kilka przycisków oraz średniej wielkości ekran, na którym nie zauważył nic prócz czerni. Zaczął klikać wszystkie przyciski w różnorakich kolejnościach, jednak machina nie uruchomiła się. Wtem zauważył na dole maszyny, przy jej dolnym końcu, wajchę. Toa odruchowo chwycił ją w dłoń i próbował przełączyć, jednakże nie dał rady. "Coś to zablokowało." Tenebris ponowił próbę, tym razem obiema rękoma. Ponownie musiało nie udało. Spróbował jeszcze raz, tylko z góry, jakby chciał ją wbić w ziemię. Znowu porażka. Starał się przesunąć ją z różnych pozycji, wyciskając z siebie siódme poty. I to nie poskutkowało. Toa jedynie westchnął nerwowo. - Aaa, niech to diabli, przyciśnijmy to trochę! Toa z całej siły kopnął w wajchę. Ta ani drgnęła. Tenebris powtórzył to kilka razy, aż wajcha urwała się od machiny i zniknęła pod taflą wody, czemu towarzyszył głośny plusk. Ku zdziwieniu Toa, terminal aktywował się, a ekran zabłysł jaskrawym światłem. Tenar zasłonił swoje oczy prawym ramieniem, przy okazji je mrużąc. Gdy przyzwyczaił się już do światła, spojrzał na ekran. Zauważył zaledwie kilka ikonek na ekranie. Instynktownie wcisnął jedną z nich, a ekran zmienił się i wyskoczyła jakaś dziwna tabela. Toa nie miał pojęcia skąd, ale wiedział jak obsługiwać tą machinę. Zaczął przyciskać różne guziki, ikony, czy punkty na obrazie. Toa po chwili znalazł coś ciekawego. Folder o intrygującej nazwie. Toa nie potrafił tego odczytać, ale uznał to za interesujące, ponieważ jako jedyny tytuł, nie był on napisany w języku matorańskim. Tenebris kliknął na folder, a włączył się kolejny obraz. Nie minęła chwila, gdy z machiny wydobył się dziwny, metaliczny głos. - Wes Proiekt: Exortus zrae am Vitiaem. As tras ze Proiekt: Exortus? Te tras as- część nagrania została usunięta lub pobrana. - Argh! Tenebrisa dopadł okropny ból głowy. Zaczął mieć przywidzenia. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na ekran, aby zauważyć, że nieznane mu słowa stały się dla niego rozpoznawalne. Ze zdziwieniem spoglądał jak ściany w jego oczach zaczęły świecić na czerwono, a na nim ukazały się białe symbole, które wyglądały jak zdania. Cała przerażająca atmosfera zwiększyła się, gdy przeszywający ze strachu głos rozbrzmiał w głowie Toa. - NIE ZATRZYMUJ SIĘ!! "Odejdź..." -''TO TYLKO ILUZJA!! OCZY CIĘ OSZUKUJĄ!'' "Wynocha..." -''ZNISZCZ WSZYSTKO! PRZECIEŻ...!'' "Wynocha z mojej głowy!" -''...PO TO POWSTAŁEŚ!'' ---- Toa otworzył oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, z której zdał sobie sprawę, to uczucie wilgoci na całym jego ciele. Po chwili dopiero zauważył, że leży na podłodze, w brudnej wodzie. Następnie odczuł silny ból głowy. Mimo pewnych trudności, udało mu się wstać do pozycji siedzącej. Potrząsnął głową i odetchnął głęboko. - Gdzie ja jestem? Zdezorientowany rozglądnął się natychmiastowo. Przez moment widział nic innego, tylko ciemność, jednak po chwii jego wzrok wrócił do normy i znowu zauważył to zniszczone laboratorium. Wtedy wszystko sobie przypomniał. Odruchowo chwycił się za głowę, masując ręką po kości ciemieniowej. Z trudem udało mu się wstać, choć za pierwszym razem jeszcze się przewrócił. Tenebris od razu zauważył, że nie ma przy sobie Ciszy. Nerwowo zaczął jej szukać, ale nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć. Jego broń przepadła bez śladu. Aż w końcu znalazł ją, dryfującą po powierzchni brudnej zimnej wody, która bezwzględnie moczyła stopy Tenebrisa, który odczuwał nieprzyjemne ciarki zimna z tego powodu. Ignorując niemiłe uczucie, Toa podszedł do swojej broni i podniósł ją, otrzepując z kropelek wody. Po chwili wygiął głowę w prawo. Słysząc charakterystyczny trzask kości, pomasował się po obolałym karku, wyginając tym razem głowę w lewo, czemu towarzyszył podobny dźwięk. Jednak oprócz karku, bolało go jeszcze lewe ramię. Gdy spojrzał na kończynę, zauważył wbite w niej kilka metalowych prętów, gdzieś o długości 0.1 bio*. Na początku przerażony, Toa zachował jednak zimną krew i, napinając wszystkie mięśnie, zaczął wyciągać metalowe drągi ze swojego ramienia. Dźwięk tryskającej krwi i syknięcia bólu wraz z akompaniamentem odgłosów prętów uderzających o taflę wody stworzyły razem przerażającą symfonię, ukazującą ból, cierpienie i kruchość istot żywych, lecz także determinację i nieuległość. Te drugie przezwyciężały nad tymi pierwszymi, miażdżyły je. I, przez pewien moment, kiedy odczuł wolność po wyrwaniu się z jarzma ciężkich prętów, nawet jeśli trwał tylko chwilę... ...ten widok podnosił na duchu. Rozdział III Śmierć niszczy żywych, martwych tworzy. Tenebris podszedł do drzwi, aby wyjść. Wtem w ciemności, pochłaniającej drzwi, zauważył inny, odrębny kształt. Gdy bardziej skupił wzrok, zauważył, że jest to ciało. Odruchowo chwycił mocniej Ciszę i wystawił naprzód, jakby te zwłoki miały się na niego zaraz rzucić. Chore, nieprawdaż? Ano tak, przecież niedawno coś takiego miało miejsce. Toa postanowił więc pozostać czujnym przez cały czas, więc nawet na nieboszczyków spoglądał podejrzliwie. Ten jednak raczej był łagodny i nie miał zamiaru natychmiastowo ożyć i zeżreć swą ofiarę. Tenebris więc trochę rozluźnił chwyt na rękojeści swojej broni, po czym podszedł do ciała i uklęknął nad nim. Toa przyjrzał się truposzowi. Jego brzuch został przebity czymś na wylot, a szczęka... cóż, była po prostu oderwana od reszty głowy. Otwarte oczy, ukazujące przerażenie, które towarzyszyło ofiarze przed śmiercią, sprawiały wrażenie ciągle patrzących, jakby obserwowały każdy ruch Toa. Tenebris chwycił się za usta, powstrzymując się od wymiotów (jeżeli coś takiego jest możliwe w ich układzie pokarmowym). Mimo takiego widoku, wstrzymał się i spojrzał raz jeszcze na trupa. Otwarte oczy, zaskoczenie kipiące z nich i dziura w brzuchu. - Musiał zostać zaatakowany od tyłu- stwierdził Tenebris. Kontynuując sekcję Toa palcem przejechał po miejscu, w którym niegdyś umocowana była szczęka do reszty łba. - Krew zakrzepła i zaczyna się wysuszać. Musi tu już trochę leżeć. Tenebris wstał i zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Zrobiłby jeszcze kilka, gdyby nie poczuł czegoś, dotykającego jego stopy. Instynktownie odwrócił się i wykonał szybkie cięcie z góry. Gdy otworzył oczy, jego oczom ukazały się kolejne zwłoki. Widać było, że leżą tak już od dawna, praktycznie nietknięte. No, może do teraz, gdyż ostrza Ciszy odrąbały lewą nogę nieboszczyka. Mimo to, żadna krew nie trysnęła z niej. - Pewnie leży tu tyle samo, co drugi- odparł Toa. Toa przyjrzał się odrąbanej nodze. W okolicach kostek była ona zmiażdżona. Mimo to nie zauważył żadnych innych obrażeń. To było dziwne, bo w oczach tego nieszczęśnika malował się ból i cierpienie. To zdawało mu się nadzwyczajne, jednak uznał, że nieboszczyka i tak to nie obchodzi. Nagle zauważył przy ciele dziwna kartę. Tenebris podniósł ją i dokładnie obejrzał. Nie było w niej nic szczególnego, ale uznał, że może przyda się później i włożył ją do swojej sakwy, w której przechowywał kilka niezbędnych drobiazgów. Gdy już miał odejść, zauważył coś wystającego spod truposza. Wyglądało to jak... - Fragment skóry? Gdy Toa zadał sobie to pytanie, nagle rozszerzył oczy, jakby zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Zdenerwowany gwałtownie obrócił ciało, tak, że leżało teraz na plecach. I wtedy zobaczył powód śmierci tej osoby. Widząc to, Tenebrisowi zrobił się tak słabo, że musiał przyklęknąć. - C-c-co do diabła? Pancerz, skóra i mięśnie obu ramion były rozerwane, ukazując skrywane wewnątrz kości, które również były naruszone. Gardło ofiary było rozpłatane. Jednak to nie to było najbardziej przerażające. Grozą bardziej obejmował widok torsu nieszczęśnika. Zmiażdżone elementy pancerza wbiły się w skórę, a wokół nich rozerwane były jej warstwy, które wisiały bezwładnie na tych fragmentach, które utrzymywały się na mięśniach dzięki odłamkom pancerza. Same mięśnie były zmiażdżone, i wyglądały jak ubite mięso. W klatce piersiowej, w miejscu, gdzie powinno być serce tkwiła dziura, a wewnątrz nie było nic, najprawdopodobniej narząd ten został wyrwany z wnętrza ofiary. To wszystko tworzyło przerażający obraz śmierci, których ogarniał grozą całe ciało. Choć wcześniej udało mu się wytrzymać, tym razem Toa nie potrafił tłumić w sobie strachu i przerażenia, a także obrzydzenia. Zaczął gwałtownie kaszleć, jakby się dusił lub dławił. Gdy już przestał kaszleć, jego oddech przyśpieszył tak, że można by zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że przebiegł maraton na 10 kio. Po chwili uspokoił się i wytarł usta. Jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech i wydech. I jeszcze jeden. Po dokładnie trzech takich turach Toa podszedł do pierwszych zwłok, odsunął od drzwi i lekko uchylił drzwi, spoglądając, czy są tam jakieś potwory. Nikogo nie widząc, już bardziej pewnie, otworzył drzwi szerzej i spokojnym krokiem opuścił laboratorium. ---- Odgłos kroków rozbrzmiewał echem, odbijając się od ścian korytarza. Ciągle powtarzany dźwięk zaczął działać Toa na nerwy, więc stanął na moment. Intensywny zapach zgnilizny zemdlił go trochę, tak więc postanowił oprzeć się o ścianę. Wilgoć panująca dookoła też go denerwowała, a nieprzyjemne uczucie zimna, które przez niego przeszło wraz z dotknięciem nawilżonej ściany, jedynie bardziej utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że chce jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. "Zastanawia mnie, ile już czas spędziłem tutaj? Ile dni minęło odkąd się tu pojawiłem?", myślał. Wykończony, Toa przysiadł przy ścianie i głęboko odetchnął. Dopiero wtedy, gdy usiadł, dopiero wtedy poczuł jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Głęboko oddychając, spojrzał na swoje ręce. Brudne, zakurzone dłonie starały uwolnić się od pyłu, który je ogarnął. Tenebris spoglądnął po chwili na całe swoje ciało. Jego pancerz był porysowany, w niektórych miejscach zniszczony, no i oczywiście brudny oraz pokryty kurzem i pyłem. Jego maska również była w beznadziejnym stanie. Prawa górna część maski całkowicie odpadła od reszty, ukazując prawe ślepie Toa w całej okazałości, reszta natomiast, która pozostała przy twarzy jej nosiciela, była cała popękana, porysowana. Tenebris otrzepał dłonie, jakby chciał zobaczyć zapomniany już wygląd jego dłoni. Czarne, zakrwawione i wyniszczone ręce trzęsły się teraz, wymęczone ciągłą pracą. "Odpocznę sobie. Jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze chwilę." Niestety, nie dane mu było tej chwili doznać. Minął zaledwie moment, a w korytarzu rozszedł się ryk. Znajomy mu ryk. - Zbliżają się. Toa jak na znak w sekundę podniósł się z ziemi i zaczął biec. Teraz zmęczenie przestało go obchodzić. Nieważne, że ciało jest zmęczone. Nieważne, że on jest zmęczony. Uciec, uciec. W tej chwili, w tym momencie, jedyne co musiał zrobić, to uciec. Gdy krzyki bestii stały się bardziej wyraźne, głośniejsze, Tenebris gwałtownie przyśpieszył. To potykając się po drodze, to przewracając się, i tak biegł dalej, mimo bólu i zmęczenia. Biegł, biegł i biegł. Nagle spojrzał za siebie, aby zauważyć to, czego się właśnie obawiał - stwory już się do niego zbliżały. Spowite w ciemnościach bestie, łaknące jedynie mordu i przelewu krwi. Mimo tego, że Toa przyśpieszył, one i tak się zbliżały, wrzeszcząc i rycząc. Strach. Groza. Mroczne myśli i wizje przemknęły w głowie Tenebrisa niczym wiatr, przebiegający świat, roztaczając nad nim swój powietrzny płaszcz. Toa nie zastanawiał się specjalnie nad tym, chciał po prostu uciec. Uciec od nich. Skryć się. Być bezpiecznym. Odpocząć. Gorycz zrozpaczonego Toa wzrosła, gdy dotarł do drzwi, których nie mógł otworzyć. Nagłe przerażenie ścisnęło mu gardło, a ciało zaczęło się trząść niczym płachta na wietrze. "Błagam... wpuśćcie mnie... wpuśćcie..." Tenebris poddał się. Przepełniony rozpaczą i smutkiem, opadł na ziemię, czekając na swój przerażający los. Ten jednak nie nadszedł. Zamiast niego nastała głucha cisza. Toa niepewnie, powoli, zaczął otwierać swoje oczy. Wtem zauważył, że jego ciało objęło się jaskrawo świecącymi tatuażami, a jego oczy również błyszczały, jak dwie gwiazdy na ciemnym, nocnym niebie. Upewniając się, że jest cały, od razu spojrzał przed siebie, gdzie powinien zauważyć rzucające się na niego bestie. Nie to jednak zauważył. Potwory, skąpane w cieniu, kłaniały się Tenebrisowi, jakby oddawały mu cześć. Po chwili ciszę przerwał cichy pomruk, który rozbrzmiewał od właśnie tych stworów. Toa nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, ale po chwili, gdy pomruk stał się głośniejszy, rozpoznał on dwa, niewyraźne słowa: - Gah Shavale... "Gah Shavale". Gdy te słowa w końcu do niego dotarły, zaczęło mu się wydawać, że te słowa pochodziły z tego samego języka, co te wcześniej. Mimo tego, nie miał pojęcia co one znaczyły. Gah Shavale. Gah Shavale. Gah Shavale. Bestie ciągle to powtarzały, dalej kłaniając się Tenebrisowi. Toa nie wiedząc, co robić w tej sytuacji, zrobił to, co pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy. - Gah Shavale. Gdy Toa tak odrzekł, potwory zacichły. Tenebris zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie popełnił właśnie śmiertelnego błędu. I wiedział, że przekona się o tym już zaraz. Nagle zauważył, jak jedna z bestii wystąpiła z rzędu. - Gah Shavale. Shavale, tur metre Craet e vershe gahe... - Gah Shavale. Shavale, tur metre Craet e vershe gahe. Toa nie miał pojęcia, co te słowa znaczą. Mimo to powtarzał po bestii, jak zahipnotyzowany. Uznał pewnie, że w takiej sytuacji nie wymyśli lepszej opcji. - Re tras Gah est? Protektar, yr Dehsktar? Haero? Maentar? Nahe. Gah est Nihle. Gah est Teneabre. Gah est nahet rael. Re rael Gah braeh. Yre deflacte iv abyhs ov Nihiles. Toa zamilkł. Brzmiało to jakby stwór recytował jakąś modlitwę, historyjkę, przepowiednię, proroctwo. I choć nie mógł tego zrozumieć, wydawało mu się, że chodzi o niego. Wiedział jednak, że nie powtórzy tego, co bestia właśnie "zarecytowała". Także postanowił pozostać w milczeniu. Cisza. Cisza. Nastała przerażająca cisza, i jedynie przerywało ją co chwilę odgłos kapania, docierający zza potworów. Wtem jeden z nich, ten, który wystąpił przed resztę i zaczął recytować, wstał i zaczął iść powolnym krokiem w kierunku Toa. Stąpnięcie, następne. I jeszcze następne. I kolejne. Każdy krok bestii zwiększał napięcie, które ciążyło już Tenebrisowi. I już, zanim to zauważył, stwór stał nad nim, spoglądając na niego swoimi białymi ślepiami. Wtem potwór napiął mięśnie prawej ręki i wygiął ją, jakby przygotowywał się do ataku. Toa zamknął oczy, czekając na cios. Jak się jednak okazało, nie był on celowany w niego. Gdy Tenebris ponownie otworzył ślepia, zauważył, że stwór uderza w drzwi, których przed chwilą Toa nie mógł otworzyć. Po chwili zadała następne uderzenie. Kolejne. Odgłos uderzania o metal rozbrzmiał po całym korytarzu, niczym drętwa symfonia, utrzymująca w napięciu do samego końca. Wtem bestia zaryczała i uderzyła raz jeszcze. Wtem drzwi wyleciały z nawiasów i uderzyły głośno o podłogę. Toa z zaskoczeniem patrzył, jak stwór wycofuje się, podobnie jak reszta, i znikają w odmętach cieni. I dopiero wtedy, Tenebris zdał sobie sprawę, że potwór naprawdę mu pomógł, a to mu się nie przywidziało. Uspokojony wstał, otrzepał się z kurzu i stanął w progu drzwi. Jednak, zanim przekroczył wejście, odwrócił głowę w kierunku korytarza, uśmiechnął się lekko i rzekł: - Dziękuję. Rozdział IV Wspomnienia zmarłych... Tenebris szedł wąskim korytarzem, dopóki na jego drodze nie pojawiła się przeszkoda, której przejść nie mógł. Dalsza część jego ścieżki była zablokowana. W tym miejscu bowiem sufit zapadł się i przysypał korytarz. Toa jedynie westchnął i przysiadł przy ścianie gruzu. Zaczął zastanawiać się co teraz. Teraz nie mógł zawrócić. W sumie, to nawet nie miał pojęcia gdzie idzie, więc powrót byłby i tak bezsensowny. Zmęczone mięśnie i kości nie mogły wytrzymać dalszej tułaczki, także gdy tylko przysiadł, jego ciało momentalnie opadło z sił, i teraz trudno mu było wstać. Uśmiechnął się nerwowo i, ku odmowie mięśni, uniósł głowę do góry. Nie miał żadnego pojęcia o tym, gdzie jest, i ile już tu jest. Czas stracił dla niego znaczenie, gdy wszystko przyćmił ból i zmęczenie. Mógł tu siedzieć jakieś kilka dni, ale równie dobrze już z kilka lat. Zresztą, to i tak nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Bo niby gdzie miał wrócić? Do swoich "towarzyszy"? Raczej nie zawarł z nimi jakiś większych relacji, a że był osobą raczej nieufną i dosyć aspołeczną, to wolał przebywać sam. Ale nie tutaj. Nie, stąd chciał jak najszybciej odejść. Chociaż, mimo, że jego samego to dziwiło, to miejsce wydawało mu się znajome. Nie miał jednak pomysłu, dlaczego. Postanowił jednak póki co się tym nie zamartwiać. Tenebris uznał, że wystarczy mu już odpoczynku, i zaczął szukać alternatywnego przejścia. Niestety nie było żadnych innych drzwi, a jedyną otwartą drogą była ta powrotna, której nie miał zamiaru podejmować. Wtem, gdy się tak rozglądał, zauważył w jednej ścianie szczelinę, na tyle szeroką i wysoką, aby spokojnie mógł się tam zmieścić. Uznając, że innego wyboru nie ma, Toa wstał i zaczął iść w kierunku szczeliny. Jednak zanim do niej doszedł, napadł go straszliwy ból głowy. Gwałtownie upadł na kolana, chwytając się swojego łba. Cierpienie było nie do zniesienia. Tenebris stękał i jęczał, jakby chciał odpędzić ból słowami, jednak nie przynosiło to żadnych skutków. Wrócić Tam gdzie wszystko się zaczęło Odkryć prawdę. Poznać siebie. Ponieważ jesteś -ny ---- Toa odetchnął głęboko, gdy udało mu się przejść przez szczelinę. Mimo wszystko, było w niej dosyć ciasno i Tenebris z trudem przecisnął się przez nią. Zdenerwowany kiedy przez nią przechodził, teraz cieszył się, że jednak mu się udało. Gdy ochłonął, dopiero zauważył, że w tym pomieszczeniu jest tak ciemno, że ledwo mógł dojrzeć swoje dłonie, i jedynie przez szparę w ścianie przelatywała delikatna smuga światła, lekko oświetlając Tenebrisa. Nie zauważając nic, odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć kolejny panel, położony na niewielkim wzniesieniu, do którego prowadziły niewielkie schodki. Instynktownie Toa podszedł do konsoli, zauważając, że coś go do niej ciągnie. Gdy tylko jej dotknął, światełka wbudowane w panel oślepiły go, że spadł z wzniesienia i uderzył głową o podłogę. Gdy doszedł do siebie, przeklnął w myślach i raz jeszcze podszedł do konsoli. Nie wiedząc jak ją włączyć, zaczął nerwowo szukać jakieś wajchy, przełącznika. Wtem zauważył wtykę w panelu. Przypominając sobie o niedawnym znalezisku, wyciągnął z sakwy kartę, która zabrał z wcześniej napotkanych zwłok, i wcisnął do wejścia konsoli. Nagle z maszyny wydobył się głos, a na ogromnym ekranie pojawił się obraz. Początkowo niewyraźny, po chwili jednak Toa zauważył tajemniczą postać, skrytą pod kapturem. Z tyłu zauważył jakąś istotę, przybitą do krzesła, wyglądał jak Skakdi. Wydawało mu się jednak, że od dawna już nie żył. Po chwili z maszyny zabrzmiał niski, gruby głos. - Projekt "Mortiv" wreszcie wszedł w życie, a kolejne eksperymenty są co raz to bardziej kompatybilne. Dzięki temu możemy tworzyć niepokonaną, ogromną armię, właściwie "z odzysku". A jak to robimy? Otóż... Toa uznał, że będzie to raczej długi monolog, postanowił więc usiąść i dokładnie przyglądnąć się temu, co właśnie oglądał. Wydawało mu się to bardzo istotne. Zresztą, nie mylił się. - Etap pierwszy - zbieranie. Zbieramy zwłoki różnych przedstawicieli ras świata zewnętrznego, zabezpieczamy i zabieramy do naszej bazy. Etap drugi -selekcja. Spośród zebranych trupów, wybieramy jedynie te ciała, które są kompatybilne z naszymi specyfikami, a także są w stanie wytrzymać testy próbne. W ten sposób wybieramy najsilniejsze ciała i zabieramy je do ośrodka renowacji. Tam zaczyna się etap trzeci - przygotowania do głównego procesu. Ciało zostaje wysuszone i pozbawione jakichkolwiek tkanek, przeszkadzających w przeprowadzeniu operacji. Po tym następuje etap czwarty - proces rezurekcji. Trup zostaje ożywiony dzięki naszej specjalnej, nowoczesnej technologii, lecz nie zostaje nam w pełni podporządkowany. I tutaj właśnie wkraczamy do etapu piątego - podporządkowanie nieumarłego sługi. Ponieważ używamy specjalnego rdzenia do kontroli nad nimi, i występuje dosyć rzadko, stosujemy je tylko w jednostkach silniejszych. Dlatego też Mortivy powstałe z ciał Matoran, Rahi, czy jakichś słabszych Toa nie posiadają takiego rdzenia, i są raczej jak dzikie zwierzęta, pozbawione umysłu, i są raczej ochroną przed uciekającymi eksperymentami. Jak się okazało, w nieznany nam sposób, powstają kolejne i kolejne, jakby się rozmnażały. Dlatego też staraliśmy się przez pewien czas wytępić ich, jednakże ostatecznie postanowiliśmy zostawić je w spokoju. A teraz zaprezentujemy etap najważniejszy, czyli czwarty - proces rezurekcji naszego truposza. Zaczynamy. I w tym właśnie momencie Tenebris zauważył coś, czego zapewne nigdy nie chciałby zobaczyć. Ogromne kolce wbiły się w mięsne truchło, rozszarpując pancerz i skórę Zakazianina. Potem zaczęły przesyłać impulsy elektryczne do ciała, co zaczęło strasznie nim telepać. Po chwili dało się słyszeć ciche jęki i ryki, dochodzące zza szklanego okna. Potem nagle zastąpił je głośny ryk nowo-utworzonego potwora. Mimo, że znajdował się z tyłu, dosyć daleko i Toa nie widział go zbyt dokładnie, przeraził się, widząc sylwetkę monstrum. W tym momencie nagranie zostało przerwane, a ekran zgasł. Toa jeszcze po kilku minutach starał się uspokoić. W końcu udało mu się opanować, jednak musiał położyć się na moment, aby odetchnąć. Wtem zauważył, że z tyłu zapaliły się światła. Tam zobaczył jakieś drzwi. Wstał i chciał już do nich podejść, ale wtem dopadł go okropny ból głowy. Cierpienie dało się mu tak we znaki, że zaczął krzyczeć. Tenebris upadł i zaczął się kulić oraz trząść. Przez jego głowę przepływały różne myśli, przebłyski i wspomnienia sprzed znalezienia się w tym dziwnym miejscu. Ostatecznie, Toa przestał się trząść, przestał się kulić i trzymać za głowę. Jego ręce opadły na podłogę. Jego oddech zwolnił. Stracił przytomność. Rozdział V Czasami lepiej nie poznawać prawdy... Wstał. Znowu to samo. Znowu to mętne uczucie pustki. Dawno tutaj nie był. Rozejrzał się. Jak to zwykle bywało, wszędzie panowała całkowita ciemność. Jednakże została ona przerwana przez nagle utworzony karmazynowy płomień. Trzask iskier rozbrzmiał echem po próżni. Jednak nie tylko on zabrzmiał w tym opustoszałym świecie. ''- Witaj, partnerze.'' Przyglądnął się płomieniu, z którego wydawało mu się, że dochodził ów tajemniczy, aczkolwiek znany mu głos. I nie mylił się, głos brzmiał właśnie stamtąd. ''- Czego chcesz?'' ''- Niemiło. Specjalnie cię tutaj przyprowadziłem, partnerze.'' ''- Po co?'' ''- Chciałem cię ostrzec.'' Gdy zapadły te słowa, wszędzie zapanowała głucha, znana temu światu cisza. Nie miała ona jednak prawa dłużej trwać, gdyż po raz kolejny dało się słyszeć głos tajemniczej istoty. ''- W tym miejscu dowiesz się takich rzeczy o sobie, o jakich nigdy nie myślałeś. Przygotuj się na to. To będzie szokujące i bolesne. Chciałbym, abyś nie załamał się po tym, co tutaj odkryjesz.'' Wiecznie niski, chłodny głos nieznanej mu istoty, siedzącej w jego głowie, tym razem był ciepły i miły. Mimo wszystko jego słowa zaskoczyły go, dlatego postanowił brnąć w to dalej ''- D-d-d-dlaczego mi to mówisz?'' Odpowiedzią było jedynie radosne mruknięcie i to zdanie: ''- W końcu jesteśmy partnerami, chłopcze.'' I w tym momencie rozmowa zakończyła się, a cały mroczny świat zaniknął, gdy Toa zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. ---- Tenebris otworzył oczy. W jego głowie nadal panował chaos, a ból nie miał zamiaru ustąpić. Nadal mając czerń przed ślepiami, pierwszym na co zwrócił uwagę, to unoszący się dookoła trupi odór. Po chwili także poczuł chłodny dotyk. Nie wiedząc co się dzieje, zaczął się gwałtownie trząść, aż w końcu jego wzrok nie przyzwyczaił się do ciemności. Wtedy dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że wolał jednak kiedy nic nie widział. W tamtej chwili, Toa, wykończony swoją tułaczką, leżał na... ogromnym stosie zwłok. Większość trupów już się rozkładała, a ich skóra była blada jak skała. Wyniszczone ciała leżały w ogromnej kupie ścierw, znajdującej się w głębokim dole. Tenebrisowi aż zebrało się na wymioty. Zaczął kaszleć. Od początku spodziewał się drastycznego widoku, ale nie aż tak. Po chwili kaszel przerodził się już w prawdziwą serię pokaszliwań. Ostatecznie jednak przestał, lecz dalej łapczywie wciągał zimne powietrze. Kilka momentów później uspokoił się już w większości, choć jego ciało nadal trzęsło się, widząc coś takiego. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na truposzy. Tak jak sądził, musieli tu leżeć już bardzo długi czas. Ich ciała gniły, a krew została w pełni wysuszona. Tylko, jak oni się tutaj znaleźli. Wtem Toa przypomniał sobie nagranie, które wtedy przeglądnął. Etap drugi -selekcja. Spośród zebranych trupów, wybieramy jedynie te ciała, które są kompatybilne z naszymi specyfikami, a także są w stanie wytrzymać testy próbne. - Hyhm... Czyżby... Nie chciał dokończyć swojej myśli, i na szczęście, los mu nie pozwolił. Hałas dobiegający z góry odwrócił jego uwagę od swojej sugestii, którą chciał właśnie wypowiedzieć na głos. Wtem zauważył jakąś sylwetkę. Dosyć masywne kształty tego czegoś stanęły przed dołem i spoglądnęły swoimi krwistoczerwonymi ślepiami na stos ciał, na którym też stał Tenebris. Wtem to coś zeskoczyło na dół i twardo wylądowało na zwłokach. Do uszu Toa doszedł trzask łamanych kości oraz miażdżonych mięśni. Wtedy dopiero mógł przyjrzeć sie temu czemuś. Było to wyższe od niego o połowę ciała, miało szerokie barki i ogromne łapska. Na pierwszy rzut oka Tenebrisowi wydawało się, że to Skakdi. Jednak kiedy mu się przyjrzał, uznał, że to nie to. I wtedy ponownie przypomniał sobie nagranie, na którym widział zakaziańskiego trupa, na którym eksperymentowali tajemniczy naukowcy. "Więc to musi być jeden z nich...", stwierdził w myślach. Nie miał jednak czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym. Bowiem nie minęła chwila, a bestia wydała z siebie przeraźliwy ryk, który odbił się echem od metalowych ścian. Wrzask był tak głośny, że Toa aż poczuł ból i instynktownie zatkał sobie uszy, kuląc się przy tym. To był błąd. Bestia, ku jego zaskoczeniu, podbiegła do niego z zaskakującą prędkością i z całej siły kopnęła w brzuch. Strużka krwi poleciała z jego ust, gdy odleciał i uderzył w jedną ze ścian rowu. Rozkojarzony i ogłuszony bólem, Tenebris jedynie spojrzał jak bestie przygotowuje się do następnego ataku. Nie mógł jej na to pozwolić. Nie wiedział jednak co robić. Jeśli posiadał jakiś żywioł, a nie był tego pewien, to i tak nie potrafił go w żaden sposób używać. Powieki zaczęły opadać mu na oczy. Z przymkniętych ślepi Toa zauważył, jak stwór biegnie ku niemu, chcąc zadać śmiertelny cios. Chciał coś zrobić. Chciał. Ale... nie wiedział co. Nie potrafił unieść dłoni, nie potrafił wstać i uniknąć szarży. Nie mógł dobyć swojej broni, Ciszy. Był bez szans. Powieki przysłoniły już prawie całkowicie oczy, gdy potwór już się zbliżał. Zrobić coś. Cokolwiek. Byle tylko... ...przeżyć. ''-Przeżyć?'' Wraz z nadejściem tego pytania, cienie wokół Toa zaczęły się dziwnie zachowywać, jakby były żywe, i poruszały się. Wtem z ciemności powstały dziwne, cieniste macki, które pomknęły ku zdziwionej bestii, która mimo zaskoczenia, kontynuowała szarżę. I to była jej pomyłka. Szybkimi i zwinnymi cięciami macki oddzieliły ramiona potwora od reszty ciała. Stwór ryknął z bólu, a ryk ponownie rozbrzmiał echem po całej okolicy. Tenebris natychmiast się ożywił i z zaskoczeniem patrzył, jak stwór pada, podnosi się, i ryczy w agonii. Teraz. Pchnięty tajemniczym głosem w jego głowie, Toa gwałtownie wstał, chwycił Ciszę w dłonie i pomknął ku napastnikowi. Bestia, zbyt zajęta wrzeszczeniem z bólu, nie zauważyła zbliżającego się Tenebrisa. A gdy już go zauważyła, było za późno. Szybkim cięciem z prawej strony mężczyzna pozbawił stwora głowy. Bezwładne ciało opadło twardo, miażdżąc kolejne zwłoki. Toa jedynie spojrzał ukradkiem na świeżo zabitego przeciwnika i odetchnął. Mimo, że zabił go z zimną krwią, nie był przekonany, czy to coś do końca myślało. W tym momencie jednak mało go to obchodziło - po prostu cieszył się, że żyje. Tenebrisowi udało się jakoś wspiąć po ścianie dołu i wyjść z niego. Nie wiedząc gdzie jest, postanowił dalej przeć przed siebie, bo jak do tej pory, ani razu go to jeszcze nie zawiodło. Zanim jednak zostawił kopiec trupów za sobą, zerknął na niego jeszcze raz, a właściwie na świeże ciało, które do niego dołączyło. - Więc to jeden z tych... Mortivów, tak?- zapytał samego siebie. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, Toa ruszył przed siebie i po chwili zniknął w ciemnościach. ---- Toa spojrzał przed siebie, zażenowany tym co zobaczył. Ujrzał bowiem ogromne, metalowe drzwi, oczywiście zamknięte. - Jak ja mam to niby otworzyć?!- wydarł się, zdenerwowany. Wokoło nie znalazł niczego, co mogło by otworzyć te wrota. Zawrócić nie chciał, gdyż zbyt wiele już przeszedł. W nerwach, cisnął pięścią we wrota, a odgłos uderzenia o metal odbił się echem po pomieszczeniu. Zmęczony, dał za wygraną, i przysiadł przy ogromnych drzwiach. Nie wiedząc co robić, zaczął jeździć palcem po twardej powierzchni podłogi. Szorstkie uczucie wzbudziło w nim ciarki, które jednak zniknęły chwilę później. Nie zauważając nawet ile czasu minęło, Tenebris podniósł głowę i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Było ono raczej puste, i nic specjalnego się tutaj nie znajdowało. Oprócz oczywiście tych przeklętych drzwi. Irytacja Toa gwałtownie wzrosła. Zdenerwowany wstał i uderzył we wrota raz jeszcze. Tym razem jednak z innym skutkiem. Z miejsca uderzenia rozeszły się dziwne, błyszczące białym światłem wzory, które w mgnieniu oka objęły całe drzwi. Nagle te zaczęły się otwierać, a wraz z tym przeszywający ból zaszył się ponownie w głowie Tenebrisa. Silniejszy i bardziej intensywny niż wcześniej, sprawił jedynie, że Toa nie mógł już tego wytrzymać i ryknął przeraźliwie. Jednakże, wśród bólu i chaosu, panujących w jego głowie, po chwili w swym umyśle Tenebris usłyszał tajemniczy głos. "Gdzieś już słyszałem ten głos", stwierdził w głowie, dalej kuląc się na ziemi. Wracając tam skąd odszedł. Wygnaniec. Jeśli chcesz wieść szczęśliwe życie, odejdź stąd. Jeśli chcesz odkryć prawdę - wejdź i ujrzyj ją na własne oczy. Chodź, Nosicielu Ciemności. Czas się odrodzić. I wraz z tymi słowami, wrota otworzyły się. Rozdział VI Prawda może być najlepszą bronią. Hereci. Nazywani również Pustelnikami i Wygnańcami. Było to dziesięć potężnych istot, pochodzących z równoległego świata, nazywanego Otchłanią, lub też Pustką. Mimo nazwy wcale nie była pusta, lecz zamieszkiwały ją dziwne stworzenia, o których nikt nigdy nie śnił. Hereci mimo wszystko wydawali się całkiem normalni jak na istoty z tamtego świata. Choć tak naprawdę nikt ich do końca nie widział, gdyż ukrywali się w ciemności. Z nieznanych powodów zostali wyrzuceni z Otchłani, i przybyli do naszego świata. Były to postacie przepotężne, których moc przewyższała tą Toa, Makuta, Skakdi, Vortixx, Steltian, czy nawet Wielkich Istot. Dlatego nie można było ich okiełznać. Część z nich odeszła w spoczynek i ukryła się. Inni, wręcz przeciwnie. Zaczęli korzystać ze swojej mocy, aby dominować, lub też stanowić pieczę nad tym światem. Ich moc była przerażająca, wykraczająca poza nasze rozumowanie, i tylko oni mogli ją okiełznać. Do czasu. Ból nasilał się. Toa mknąc dalej przez długi, ciemny korytarz co pewien czas upadał, aby odpocząć i przeciwstawić się cierpieniu. Zmęczenie i znużenie w jakiś sposób było po części niwelowane przez ból, który stawał się co raz silniejszy. Mimo to, brnął naprzód. Po pewnym czasie, kiedy Hereci oswoili się już z życiem w naszym świecie, wkroczyliśmy do akcji. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że ich moc słabnie podczas pewnego okresu, kiedy świecące punkty na niebie układają się w prostej linii nad Czerwoną Gwiazdą. Wtedy też zaatakowaliśmy, chcąc ich porwać i pojąć ich moc. Niestety nie udało nam się ich zabrać. Hereci, rozumiejąc swoją sytuację, popełnili samobójstwo, abyśmy nie odkryli ich sekretów. Cóż, nie do końca się to im udało. Jak się dowiedzieliśmy, Wygnańcy są praktycznie nieśmiertelni, a właściwie ich dusze. Ich dusz nie można zniszczyć, a one same nie przepadają. Tułają się po świecie, w poszukiwaniu "pojemników". Dowiadując się o tym, udało nam się pozyskać ich dusze i uwięzić w prowizorycznych kontenerach, które miały na pewien czas zastąpić im ciała. Mimo to uciekły nam, w nieznany nam sposób. Udało nam się jednak zdobyć też ich zwłoki, dzięki czemu mogliśmy znowu przystąpić do działania. Bo, jak się okazało, w pewnym czasie dusze muszą wrócić do swych "pojemników". Tenebris zauważył w oddali jakieś światełko. Ale pewnie cię interesuje, kim ty jesteś. Ból Toa nasilił się natychmiastowo. W końcu jakoś musieliśmy odnowić ich ciała, wiesz. Udało nam się jednak zrobić coś ponadto - stworzyć życie. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. Widzę, że rozumiesz. Taaaaak. Ty jesteś jednym z tych żyć. Choć tak naprawdę, to jest w tym coś jeszcze. Pojemnika jednego z Heretów, Erebaesa, nie mogliśmy stworzyć. Dlatego też pewien zbuntowany Toa zgodził się zostać obiektem eksperymentów, w wyniku których powstałeś ty i tobie podobni. Taaak, Nosicielu. Jesteś tylko 'klonem. Niczym więcej. Nie jesteś nawet osobnym bytem, jedynie nędzną podróbką, która nie ma prawa istnienia. Jednakże tym razem, tu i teraz, przepadniesz, jako ostatni Tenebris. Taaak. To nie jest twoje imię.'' TY NIE MASZ IMIENIA!!! Toa jeszcze bardziej rozszerzył oczy, i z przerażenia, i ze zdumienia. - A... ci wszyscy... którzy pojawiali się w moich snach... oni też byli klonami? Usłyszał w głowie jedynie przytakujące mruknięcie. - Co... co się z nimi stało? Tym razem w jego głowie zabrzmiał cichy chichot. - CO SIĘ Z NIMI STAŁO, NA KARZAHNIEGO?!- wykrzyknął, a jego głos odbił się echem po całym korytarzu. Zostali zabici. Wszyscy. Co do jednego. Jedynie ty się ostałeś. Co najlepsze - ty ich wszystkich zabiłeś. Na mój rozkaz - wtem rozbiegł się chaotyczny śmiech. Tenebris nie mógł w to uwierzyć. On... zabił ich? Ją też? Tą, która pojawiała się w jego snach? Tą, która nazywała go "braciszkiem"? Ją też pozbawił życia. - NIE! NIE, NIE, NIE! Ciało Toa zabłysnęło białym jaskrawym światłem, wydobywającym się z nagle pojawiających się wzorów. On to zrobił. On go kontrolował. Na pewno! Ból, zmęczenie, przestały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Pozostała jedynie... żądza zemsty. - Ej, ty... Głos w jego głowie mruknął pytająco na słowa Tenebrisa. - Pamiętam cię. Wiem kim jesteś. Ja... ja... I wtem światło zmieniło kolor na ciemną czerwień, a tunel zaczął się trząść. Toa zaczął biec przed siebie, tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. - IDĘ PO CIEBIE, KHARASIE! ---- Dotarł do ogromnej sali. Pomieszczenie to było najbardziej rozbudowanego ze wszystkich, jakie do tej pory widział w tym miejscu. Na jego środku, w niewielkim wgłębieniu, spoczywał ogromny podest w kształcie koła, do którego prowadziła seria schodów, otaczająca go z każdej strony, co również nadawało im kulisty kształt. Na każdej ścianie (oprócz tej z drzwiami wejściowymi) widniały mnóstwo ekranów i różnych mechanizmów, a do każdego doprowadzane były kable z kanału wentylacyjnego. Go to jednak nie obchodziło. Bardziej był skupiony na znalezieniu '''jego. I znalazł go. Siedział tam, na wygodnym fotelu, przy jednej z konsol. Gdy tylko podszedł bliżej, z jego ust wydobyły się słowa. - Więc już tu dotarłeś, co? Szybki jesteś. Mówiąc to, tajemnicza postać wstała, ukazując swoją drobną, aczkolwiek dobrze ukształtowaną posturę. Po chwili obrócił się, a Tenebris mógł go ujrzeć w pełnej okazałości. I musiał przyznać, że nie tak go sobie wyobrażał. W sumie, oprócz jego krwistoczerwonych ślepi, Toa nie widział nic, gdyż całe ciało skrywane było pod warstwą szarego pancerza. To sprawiało, że roztaczał wobec siebie aurę tajemniczości i strachu. - A więc znalazłeś mnie, i co teraz? Już wiesz kim jesteś. Dostałeś to co chciałeś. Teraz... możesz umrzeć spokojnie, prawda? - Jeszcze jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju. Czy to naprawdę ja zabiłem moich pobratymców, czy to byłeś jednak ty? - Przecież już ci powiedziałem, że to twoja sprawka. Co chcesz się jeszcze dowiedzieć na ten temat? - Coś jest nie tak. Coś tu nie pasuje. I dowiem się co! - rzekłszy to, Tenebris zeskoczył na podest, chcąc skoczyć jeszcze raz. Jak się po chwili okazało, nie było mu to dane. Toa bowiem po zeskoczeniu na podest, uruchomił jakiś mechanizm, który przyszpilił go do ziemi. Spoglądając na ślepia Kharasa, zauważył w nich zdumienie i coś na kształt lęku. - Nie. Nie! Przerwij to! Nie możesz tego zrobić! Nie teraz! - krzyczał. Wtem z sufitu pomknął strumień energii, który uderzył w podest, a tym samym w Tenebrisa. Keras w przerażeniu patrzył, jak kształty jego tworu znikały w świetle energii, tak samo jak jego krzyk zanikał w hałasie uderzenia. A już po chwili, jaskrawe światło oślepiło go, i już po chwili blask zajął całe pomieszczenie. ---- Rozejrzał się. Znajdował się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, w którym nie było nic, a od reszty świata oddzielały go cztery ściany. Siedział w kącie, w cieniu przypatrując się innym, którzy znajdowali się tutaj. A było tu jeszcze sześć innych osób, które rozbawione rozmawiały ze sobą. Po chwili podeszła do niego jedna z nich, i zapytała delikatnym, ciepłym, dziewczęcym głosikiem: ''- Hej, może dołączysz do nas, co?'' I mówiąc to, uśmiechnęła się. "Dobrze", taka odpowiedź przypłynęła mu na myśl, lecz usta wydobyły coś innego. ''- Nie.'' ''- Ej, no, czemu? Zawsze siedzisz tutaj sam, i tylko patrzysz na nas. Naprawdę jesteś nieśmiały, głupio ci się do nas przysiąść, co?'' ''- Nie.'' ''- No to czemu...'' ''- Chcę zostać sam. Odejdź.'' Dziewczynka, bo zapewne nią była, zrobiła naburmuszoną minę, po czym jednak posłusznie odeszła od niego i wróciła do reszty, aby kontynuować radosną rozmowę. Sielankę przerwało jednak wejście wartownika, który kazał im milczeć i pójść za nim. Wszyscy wyszli, a on niechętnie pomknął za nim. Jednak gdy tylko przeszedł próg, obraz zniknął, aby potem wrócić, tym razem już w innej sytuacji. ++++''- Hahahaha! Hę? Braciszku!'' "Ktoś mnie woła?" ''- Tenebrisie! Spójrz, jaki ładny kwiatek! Piękny, prawda?'' "Ta sytuacja... wydaje się znajoma" -O rany! Przecież jest ładny, o co ci chodzi? Nieśmiało spojrzał na właściciela tego głosu, twierdząc, że znowu nie zobaczy jej twarzy. Tym razem mylił się. Widział ją. Widział jej twarz, skrytą za maską, taką samą jak jego, a jednak inną, odmienną. Była niższa od niego, i wyglądała jak słodkie dziecko, a metaliczne, czarne "włosy" sięgające jej do pleców tylko potęgowały to odczucie. ''- Mistrzyni powiedziała, że taki kwiat to zupełnie nowo-odkryta roślina, więc mogę go nazwać!'' Znowu to samo. ''- Znalazłam go w nocy. Wydawały takie piękne dźwięki. Dobrze wiesz, że jest piękny. A nazwę go...'' Tym razem mógł to usłyszeć wyraźniej. Mógł. ''- Noc Śpiewów'' Usłyszał to. Usłyszał te dwa, współgrające ze sobą słowa, tworzące piękną nazwę dla kwiatu. ''- Ładna nazwa, prawda? W każdym razie mi się podoba i chciałabym, abyś go zatrzymał, dobrze? Niech to będzie twoja pamiątka po mnie.'' Pamiątka. No tak. Jej już nie ma, a wraz z uświadomieniem sobie tego, poczuł pustkę. ''- Do zobaczenia, braciszku!'' I wraz z tym zdaniem obraz znowu zniknął ++++''Jakieś pomieszczenie. Ciemno. Wilgotno. Spojrzał w lewo. Pojemniki, w których ich przetrzymywano. Spojrzał w prawo. Plamy krwi na ścianach. Dopiero ten widok go ożywił i rozejrzał się. On stał, cały zakrwawiony... wokół gromadki trupów, które na pewien sposób tworzyły okrąg. Sześć martwych ciał, ułożonych wokół niego. Rozpoznawał je. Nie. Nie! NIE! To byli oni. Jego "bracia". Jego "siostry". Leżeli tu, martwi, a on nosił ich krew na rękach. Wtem zauważył ją - małą, niepozorną istotkę, leżącą na boku, z przerażeniem i zaskoczeniem, malującym się na oczach. To była ona. Zdecydowanie. Teraz pamiętał. Wszystko. Wiedział już kim jest, i wiedział już kim byli jego przyjaciele. Rozpłakał się, nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Zwyczajnie popadł w rozpacz i zaczął szlochać, upadając na kolana i zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. To naprawdę był on? To on ich zabił? Dlaczego?'-NIE!'' Tenebris spojrzał odruchowo za siebie, aby zauważyć jakiś cień. Pytanie "Kim jesteś" było w tym miejscu jak najbardziej odpowiednie, tak więc zadał je tajemniczemu kształtowi. ''-Jam jest Erebaes, Skryty w Ciemnościach.'' Na te słowa Tenebris przypomniał sobie czaszkę, która pojawiała się w jego głowie. To był on. Erebaes. Heret, Wygnaniec Cienia. To był on. Tenebris to wiedział i nie musiał o to pytać. Ponieważ, i bez tego, miał wiele pytań do zadania tej istocie. Lecz ich ciąg zatrzymały kolejne słowa Pustelnika. ''- Ty nie jesteś tym, który zabił swoich pobratymców, choć to twoje ciało to uczyniło. Nie byłeś to jednak ty. Wiem o tym.- zapewnił go.'' ''- Więc kto? Kto ich zabił? Kharas? Czy ktoś inny?- zapytał Tenebris, powstrzymując łzy.'' ''- To był twój pierwowzór, twój oryginał i ten, z którego powstałeś. Toa Cienia, Arkoth. To jego wina. Czułem to. Czułem jego obecność.'' Tenebris nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Postanowił więc milczeć, dalej wstrzymując się od płaczu. ''- On siedzi w tobie, niczym pasożyt, i czeka aż osłabniesz na tyle, aby uczynić twoje ciało jego własnym. Czeka na ciebie, chce cię zniszczyć. Lecz to się nie stanie. Wierzę w to, że to ty go zniszczysz. Wszakże jesteś prawie jak jeden z nas.'' Słysząc Erebaesa, Tenebris spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony. ''- Jesteś jednym z tych, którym najbliżej do podobieństwa do nas, Heretów, Wygnańców Otchłani. Nie jesteś jednak jedyny, choć wielu też was nie ma. Jest was zaledwie dziesiątka. Nazywamy was Prorokami, gdyż w przeciwieństwie do nas, zostaliście bardziej nagrodzeni, lub przeklęci naszą moc, podczas gdy my powstaliśmy z nią, i za nią zostaliśmy odrzuceni. Musisz wrócić. Rozumiem, że twoje wspomnienia są bolesne. Mimo wszystko jednak, musisz wziąć się w garść, i uzyskać swoją zemstę. To Arkoth zabił twoich pobratymców, nie ty. Pamiętaj o tym.'' Tenebris chciał jeszcze powiedzieć "będę", lecz obraz ponownie zniknął, a zastąpiła go znana mu już ciemność. Lecz coś było w tej ciemności innego. I wtedy ponownie zauważył ją. Drobną istotkę, stojącą przed nim, z kwiatkiem w dłoniach. Tak, to była ona. ''- Witaj.- rzekł.'' ''- Witaj, braciszku.'' ''- Więc to czas się pożegnać.'' ''- Tak...'' ''- Wybacz mi to, co wam zrobiłem. Choć nie byłem to do końca ja, to jednak...'' ''- Daj spokój, bracie.'' I wtedy pojawiła się piątka kolejnych osób, w których rozpoznał resztę swoich braci i sióstr. Zaskoczony spojrzał na nich i zamrugał oczyma, jakby chciał się upewnić czy to nie sen. ''- To nie była twoja wina. To wina tego, od którego powstaliśmy.'' ''- Nie obwiniamy cię.'' ''- Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni.'' ''- Żyj dalej, bracie. My zawsze będziemy z tobą. '' Cała piątka, z uśmiechami na twarzy powiedziała "Do zobaczenia", zanim zaczęli znikać. Tenebris, widząc coś takiego, uronił kilka łez i także, w pełni szczerze, uśmiechnął się na pożegnanie. ''- Do zobaczenia.'' I po tych słowach pięcioro z jego "rodzeństwa" zniknęło. Została jeszcze ona, ale i tak również zaczęła znikać. Spojrzała jeszcze na Tenebrisa i uśmiechnęła się miło. ''- Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz.'' ''- Tak, ja też.- odpowiedział jej cicho.'' ''- Pamiętaj, że... Em... Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz smutny, załamany, pamiętaj, że jesteśmy z tobą i cię wspieramy, od początku do końca, zawsze.- powiedziała mu, uśmiechając się jeszcze bardziej.'' ''- Wiem, i dziękuję wam za to.'' ''- Tak więc, wygląda na to, że muszę już odejść.-stwierdziła smutno, lecz dalej się uśmiechając.'' ''- Tak... Do zobaczenia.- pożegnał się, a na jego twarzy zawitał szeroki uśmiech, który natychmiast rozpromienił i ją.'' ''- Do zobaczenia, braciszku!'' Po jej pożegnaniu, już połowa jej ciała zniknęła. Tenebris spojrzał na nią, aby ujrzeć jej radosną twarz jeszcze raz, ostatni już raz. Zniknęła. Zniknęła wraz z resztą, aby wreszcie spocząć w spokoju. Wtem Tenebris zauważył, że kwiat, Noc Śpiewów, którą trzymała, nie zniknął wraz z nią i zaczął spadać. Chciał on jeszcze podbiec i złapać go, lecz wiedział, że nie zdąży. Lecz wtedy, gdy kwiat dotknął mrocznego "podłoża", cała ciemność zniknęła, a zamiast niej zagościło nowe, nieznane dotąd temu światu, ciepłe i przyjemne światło. Tenebris jedynie uśmiechnął się, po czym i on zniknął, wracając do rzeczywistości. Wreszcie, wszystko dobiegło końca. Wreszcie odkrył prawdę o sobie. Wreszcie jego umysł został oczyszczony. Wreszcie... poczuł, że żyje. Epilog Toa otworzył oczy. Światło dalej parzyło jego oczy, a jego obraz był cały zamazany. Tenebris czuł się inaczej, ogólnie czuł się inny. Po chwili jednak dowiedział się, dlaczego. Gdy blask zniknął i przestał go oślepiać, zauważył on siebie, lecz całkiem odmienionego. Jego ciało zmieniło się. On się zmienił. Pancerz Tenebrisa stał się w większości szary, on sam był lekko wyższy niż wcześniej. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Nie było by w nich nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że zmieniła się także broń, którą dzierżył. Choć teraz mógł już mówić bronie. Dlaczegóż to? Bowiem w prawej dłoni trzymał broń z całkiem długą rękojeścią, a także z protostalowym ostrzem, zagiętym na końcu. Mimo drastycznej zmiany, Tenebris rozpoznał w ostrzu swojego towarzysza, Ciszę, i był zaskoczony tą metamorfozą. Lecz drugiej broni już nie rozpoznawał. Był to zwykły miecz o czarnej klindze. Ostrze zdawało się emanować specyficzną energią. Tenebris czuł się dziwnie, trzymając broń, także zapiął ją na uchwycie na plecach. Wtem zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Skoro całe jego ciało zmieniło się, to twarz zapewne też. Na tą myśl gwałtownie zaczął się rozglądać, aż w końcu zauważył w swoje odbicie w jednym z ekranów. Tak jak myślał, tak miał rację. Jego błękitne już oczy spoglądały ze zdumieniem spod upiornej, czaszko-podobnej maski. Tenebris rozpoznał ją. To był kształt szlachetnej Shelek, maski ciszy. Jednak, bardziej go od tego zastanawiało, dlaczego tak drastycznie się zmienił. - Oczyszczenie. Toa od razu odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na właściciela tych słów, którym był nikt inny tylko Kharas. - Oczyszczenie? - Tak. Bo widzisz, w każdej żywej istocie znajduje się i światło, i ciemność. Arkoth jest Toa Cienia, który odrzucił światło na rzecz cieni, aby stać się o wiele potężniejszy. Chcieliśmy, byście i wy tacy się stali, ale nie mogliśmy oderwać was od światłości. Dlatego powstała maszyna, która niedawno wystrzeliła w ciebie strumień energii. Jej zadaniem jest oczyszczenie ze światła. I tak stało się z tobą. Przynajmniej po części. Widać, że nie masz zamiaru porzucić swojego "rodzeństwa", nawet jeśli to '''ty ich zabiłeś. Dlatego cząstka światła pozostała w tobie. Mimo wszystko twoje ciało zmieniło się, a ty, odzyskawszy już swoje wspomnienia, odzyskałeś zapewne też swoje umiejętności. W tym i manipulację cieniami, którą z całej waszej ósemki ty opanowałeś najlepiej. Gratuluję. "Ósemki?", pomyślał Tenebris. - Hereci nazywają was Prorokami, czy jakoś tak. Mimo wszystko, i tak nie masz imienia. Nie zapomnij o tym, Trzeci. - Trzeci? - Tak. Tertium, Trzeci Tenebris. To ty. Wydawało mi się, że już sobie przypomniałeś. Coś sobie przypominał, jego myśli jednak wciąż były zbłąkane, jakby we mgle. Zdał sobie jednak z czegoś sprawę. On... dalej naśmiewał się z nich, z jego braci i sióstr. Keras. On... musi... - Ja... - Hmm? Co tam mruczysz pod nosem? ...zginąć. - Ja... ich nie zabiłem! Nie mogąc już powstrzymać gniewu, Tenebris rzucił się na niego. Pierwsze uderzenie powaliło zaatakowanego, a jego kark twardo uderzył o posadzkę. - Co to ma znaczyć? Kim do cholery jest Arkoth? Kim ja jestem? Odpowiedz mi! Kharas spojrzał na niego niepewnie, po czym westchnął i powstał. - Nie będę cię już okłamywać. Nie wszystko co ujrzałeś, musiało być prawdą. Wszystko zostało już zaplanowane. Każdy pionek jest na miejscu. W swoim czasie dowiesz się wszystkiego. Nie rozumiał jego słów. Wtem, jakby na znak, ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Ekrany spadały ze ścian, sufit pękał, rozpadał się. Lecz to nie był tylko ten pokój. Cały kompleks zaczął się rozpadać. - Czas trochę pooszukiwać w tej grze. Tenebris spojrzał na niego. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia o co chodzi. - Ty wywołałeś to trzęsienie? - Niedługo ten kompleks odejdzie w niepamięć. Mężczyzna patrzył na Kharasa z niezrozumieniem. - Wszystko zostało scalone. Przeznaczenie... Kharas spoglądnął na Tenara. W jego oczach można było dostrzec zrezygnowanie, ale również determinację. - Trzeba przerwać połączenie. Trzęsienie stało się mocniejsze. Sufit zaczął się zawalać. - Musisz stąd uciekać. Pośpiesz się. - A co z tobą? - Nie słuchałeś mnie. Zostanę, przerwę połączenie. Oddzielę się od wszystkiego. Ruszaj. Musisz odejść. Tenebris, mimo braku zrozumienia, wiedział, że to coś istotnego. Wiedział również, że to dotyczy też jego osoby. Musiał uciekać. Nagle, na samą myśl, z jego pleców wyrosły cieniste skrzydła. Choć zaskoczony, Tenar od razu przyjął nowe "okoliczności" i uniósł się z gracją w powietrze. Lewitując, spojrzał w dół na Kharasa. Ten był spokojny, zrelaksowany, nieprzejmujący się zbliżającym spotkaniem ze śmiercią. Widząc spojrzenie Tenebrisa, również spoglądnął na niego. - Jak cię teraz zwać, Trzeci? Pytanie w sumie odpowiednie, ale zdziwiło Tertiuma. Przez pewien czas zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, lecz w końcu w jego głowie wyryła się jedna, znajoma myśl: - Riyen. Nazywam się... Riyen. - Riyen... Kharas zmrużył oczy i zachichotał pod nosem. - Dobrze, Riyenie. Uciekaj. Już. Tenebris przytaknął ruchem głowy i wzleciał wyżej. Gdy już uciekał, usłyszał słowa w tym języku. Lecz teraz był w stanie je zrozumieć. - Gah Shavale (On powrócił). Shavale, tur metre Craet e vershe gahe... (Powrócił, by spotkać Pana i poznać siebie) Riyen zwolnił unoszenie, aby posłuchać do końca. - Re tras Gah est? (Lecz czym On jest) Protektar, yr Dehsktar? (Obrońcą, czy niszczycielem) Haero? Maentar? (Bohaterem? Potworem?) Nahe. Gah est Nihle. (Nie. On jest niczym.) Gah est Teneabre. (On jest cieniem.) Gah est nahet rael. (On nie jest prawdziwy.) Re rael Gah braeh. (Lecz prawdziwym się stanie.) Yre deflacte iv abyhs ov Nihiles. (Albo przepadnie w odmętach nicości.) Tenebris zapamiętał te słowa i pożegnał spojrzeniem swego stwórcę. Gdy wyleciał z laboratorium, grunt, który znajdował się nad kompleksem, z powodu dziury opadł do środka, zasypując jedyną drogę ucieczki. Riyen oddalił się od wyjścia, lądując zgrabnie na ziemi. Zaczął iść w stronę morza, lecz odwrócił wzrok w kierunku laboratorium i ostatni raz pożegnał swego stwórcę spojrzeniem. ---- Riyen ponownie wylądował, tym razem na kamienistej plaży, przy brzegu tej niewielkiej wyspy. Tenebris spojrzał na niebo, zauważając ciemną, granatową płachtę, pełną świetlistych punktów. "A więc to już noc, tak?", zapytał sam siebie. Niedługo musiał się zbierać. Wyspa, według Kharasa, powinna niedługo zatonąć. Jednak powiedział mu, że trochę jeszcze potrwa zanim pompy zostaną zmiażdżone. Trzeci zamknął oczy i oddał się melancholii. Nie trwała ona jednak długo. Z zadumy wyrwał go dziwny dźwięk. Tenebris odruchowo rozejrzał się, ale nikogo nie zauważył. Po chwili jednak zauważył, że to nie jest byle jaki dźwięk, a cały jego zbiór, melodia. Do tego pięknie brzmiąca. Nie wiedząc skąd pochodzi ta piękna muzyka, zaczął się rozglądać za czymkolwiek, jednak oprócz dziurawych kamieni, które leżały praktycznie wszędzie na tej plaży, nic nie zauważył. I wtedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę. To wiatr, przechodząc przez dziurki w głazach, wydawał takie odgłosy, tworząc całą symfonię dźwięków. Tenebris uśmiechnął się, po czym zaczął śpiewać pewną piosenkę. Piosenkę z jego wspomnień. Tą, którą śpiewała jego mała "siostra". Jego głos został poprowadzony przez wiatr i również dotarł do otworów w kamieniach. Gdy wiatr poniósł go dalej, na zewnątrz, z każdego głazu dobiegł jego głos, zmieniony na różne sposoby. Każdy inny, odmienny, a jednak ten sam. I tak powstała piękna harmonia melodii i śpiewu, która ozdobiła trwającą, ponurą noc. Prawdziwa Noc Śpiewów. Koniec Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Nihil Nostra Kategoria:Twórczość Tenebrisa32